The art is replete with many forms of illumination of artificial Christmas trees. Some of these trees, as for example disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,227,861, 3,465,139, 3,735,117, 3,035,162 and 2,519,690, disclose systems whereby individual illumination effects are provided at particular locations generally at the ends of branches or throughout the trunk of the tree. Some of these patents show a single illumination source while others contemplate separate illumination of respective bulbs.
Also known in the art are artificial Christmas trees which are illuminated by fiber optic elements. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,564,233, 3,766,376, 4,068,118 and 4,364,102 and UK Application 2,183,813. All of these patents disclose various illumination systems which produce either point sources of light or clusters of light and require substantial complexity in their construction and assembly.